Fireworks
by LadyDetia
Summary: The Harvest Festival is fast approaching as the citizens of Konoha prepare for a night of excitement and possibly romance. Will a certain indigo haired girl finally get the courage to spark the flames of love? NaruXHina
1. Pressing the Powder

Fireworks

Chapter 1: Pressing the Powder

By LadyDetia

It was harvest time and the Village Hidden in the Leaves was abuzz with excitement. Besides spring, harvest time was one of the most exciting times of the year because this was the time the people of Konoha celebrated the bountiful harvest. It's almost the equivalent of Thanksgiving but with a lot more fanfare. Most of the village artisans prepared the whole year for this time, setting up booths decorated with bright ribbons and paper lanterns. Business was always booming during the afternoon hours at the food and game booths because many of the families with young children would come to enjoy the pleasantly comfortable weather and entertain themselves while laughing and enjoying each other. It was after the sun went down that the more adult entertainment took place at the crowded bars filled with music and merriment. The celebration lasted a whole week and one of the most entertaining parts came on the final day. That's when fireworks lit the night sky. And not just any fireworks, but spectacular displays of light crafted by the very talented and jovial Miyamoto Geninji. Every year he seemed to outdo himself with surprising and dazzling shapes flashing across the sky. The show from the year prior was being discussed amidst the exited giggles and smiles among a group of four teenage girls. However the fireworks were not the main event in this discussion, but what happened while the dazzling show was taking place.

"I so can't wait until the last day of this year's festival!" A pink haired girl nearly squealed with joy as she turned to her blonde haired friend grinning from ear to ear. The blonde simply laughed at her friend's enthusiasm before returning a smirk.

"Oh, Sakura, I know why you can't wait. You just want to get know that cute new boyfriend of yours a little better. A whole lot better, if you know what I mean," Ino winked adding a wiggle of an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ino-pig! Shino and I have only been dating a few months so we haven't even gotten to that point yet, you dirty minded girl!" Sakura hollered back as her right eye twitched.

Ino sneered at the insulting nickname she so hated to hear coming from Sakura's mouth. She wanted to shoot back with 'billboard brow' but decided to let it slide for now. Sakura was a little too excitable around this time of year and her having a new boyfriend just made her even more animated.

"Damn it, Sakura, you need to drop the innocent act. I mean what are you waiting for? Shino is hot, even though he is kind of creepy because of the bugs." Ino spoke the last sentence in a rather thoughtful manner. Sakura glared at her with nostrils flared in irritation. Sakura could hear giggles for the other two girls.

"Ino…shut the hell up." Ino just sniffed and turned to another one of her friends. She had brown hair, big brown eyes and an athletic build. She wasn't as curvy as the others, but she was just as likely to turn heads with her energetic personality and her well built yet delicate looking feminine body. "Ten-Ten, you've been with Neji for about 7 months. How long did you two wait until you did the do?"

"You're kidding right, Ino?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get Neji to go out with me? Did you think I was going to waste my time playing kissy-face? Hell no!" Ino burst out laughing giving Ten-Ten look that said 'well, well, I'm very impressed!"

"You didn't waste anytime snagging your man, did you, Ten-Ten! You are the woman!" Ino gave Ten-Ten a high-five as Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Hentai," under her breath. Ino then turned to the least animated one of the group, a quiet young lady with indigo colored hair and eyes like soft, lavender pearls. Of the four young ladies she was the most developed, though it was hard to tell because of the oversized clothing she wore. She was modest, but her friends constantly told her she was just a little _too _modest. "So, Hinata…" Ino paused to give the more reserved teenager a knowing smile. Hinata had a feeling what was coming, her eyes first widening at the sight of Ino's expression before quickly turning away. "Have you told him yet?"

"I…I…well…that is…" she stammered whiled looking down at her hands which were now perched in her lap. The other three just sighed and moaned in frustration. Sakura then leaned over to Hinata, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hinata flinched slightly then slumped her shoulders.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the rosy haired girl stated in a stern, almost motherly tone, "you've got to tell Naruto how you feel about him. I mean you know how dense he can be. I mean everybody and their grandma knows how you feel about him and he has yet to get a clue!" Hinata's alabaster cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "You already know he likes you as a friend, but if you want to be more than friends you need to speak up, woman!"

"Yeah, Hinata! Show some backbone!" Ino chimed in.

"I agree, you should just tell him before you drive yourself crazy!" Ten-Ten added with a smile mixed with support and concern. Hinata opened her mouth, and then closed it again as her eyebrows knit together. She really wanted to pour her heart out o the only boy she ever loved but she just didn't know how to go about it. She came to the conclusion that it was futile to try to muster up the courage on her own. She didn't want to humiliate herself or most of all, be rejected and left heartbroken. She also didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship that had developed between her and the goofy blonde. Yet she did have deeper feelings than just friendship towards him. For a long time she was just happy to be near him any chance she got. And anytime she went on missions with him that was the icing on the cake. Hinata sighed then finally found her voice once again.

"You guys, could you please…help me?" The other three gave each other knowing glances.

"Of course we'll help you, Hinata!" Sakura replied as she hugged the shy girl. "I think I know a way for you to tell Naruto your feelings without making a complete fool of yourself." Hinata's upper lip twitched at the last part of Sakura's sentence. "Hinata, I think you should sing to him." The indigo-haired heiress' eyes now opened in surprise. "Hinata, I've heard you sing before and you have a beautiful voice, but I don't think you should sing a song that sweet and soft sounding. I think you should sing something that's full of raw emotion. A song so hot that it will even get Naruto's attention in spite of him being so clueless. I know the perfect song for you to sing that will make the message so crystal clear there won't be a doubt in his mind how you feel about him."

"But…but…what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Hinata, stop getting ahead of yourself!" Ino snapped. "The most important thing is that he'll finally know! But I tell you this. If he does anything to hurt you or act like a jerk we'll kick his ass!" Ino made a fist and punched the air.

"And don't worry, Hinata. I happen to know Naruto cares about your feelings so I doubt he would want to hurt you anyway. But for right now you need to focus of opening up to him like never before, ok?"

"We'll help you in this, too, Hinata! We're with you all the way no matter how it turns out!" Ten-Ten added, clapping her hands together with a smile.

Hinata thought about what her friends were saying and smiled. It made her happy that they were willing to help her find her courage and let her voice be heard by the person she admired and loved most, Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Lighting the Fuse

Fireworks

By LadyDetia

Chapter 2: Lighting the Fuse

Hinata woke at the break of dawn and she found herself staring at the ceiling. She was excited and nervous all at once. Later that day her friends were going to meet at Ino's house to help her get ready for the final day of the festival. She sighed and smiled the tiniest, cutest little smile as she imagined herself singing to her love. She could see in her minds eye her voice awakening in him a desire for her and only her. A light blush flashed across her face when she dared to imagine him taking her into his strong arms, gazing into her eyes and telling her the only thing she's wanted to hear from him all those years. She wanted to hear him say that he adored her above all others and that he could only find true happiness with her. After all, that's the way she felt about him.

The Hyuuga heiress decided to get out of bed to start her morning ritual. She was awake and she felt she just couldn't lie there daydreaming, even though her thoughts warmed her heart. As she prepared a bath she hummed the song Sakura had suggested she sing for her beloved Naruto. It was a song by a local singer who simply went by the name Megumi. It was called "Crazy in Love with You." Sakura thought it was perfect because it was sassy, raw, and straight to the point.

"Sweet sentimental stuff is all right once you two get established," her pink haired friend had said. "But right now you gotta get his attention. A song like this will be like a slap across his face. Hopefully that will make him come to his senses." Hinata hated to admit it, but she came to the conclusion that Sakura was right.

After her bath Hinata brushed her now longer indigo tresses. She saw how it shined after brushing her leave in conditioner through it. She made sure every hair was in place before going back to her bedchamber. She took her time getting dressed since it was still early. Since it was so quiet there was nothing to distract her mind from drifting to thought of a certain blond shinobi. She thought back to the time he had returned from his training with Jiraiya. He had grown into quite a handsome young man. He had the same bright, golden tresses and beautiful blue eyes, but he had grown in height. He had dropped the baby fat and his round face was leaner and more mature looking. His voice even changed form his once familiar loud yet adorable pitch to a deeper, sexier sound. Oh the chills that ran up her spine when he would greet her with that voice. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" he would say punctuating the greeting with his famous foxy-like grin. She would give him a quick greeting back and flash a small smile before ducking her face so he couldn't see her blush. Her blushing wasn't as bad as before he left, and she had outgrown the fainting. Also, she didn't stutter as much as she used to around him. She had grown much in maturity, strength, and confidence over the years. Yet one thing eluded her. The courage to confess her love for him to his face. She had confessed it plenty in her bleeding-heart diary entries, and her closest friends pretty much knew how she felt. Hell, it was pretty obvious to everyone. Everyone but Naruto. She often wondered how he could possibly be so dense, yet it didn't keep her form continuing to love him.

After a modest breakfast Hinata went to the garden on the Hyuuga compound. It was well kept with exotic and beautiful plants that she didn't even know the name of. She did have a favorite plant that she loved to look at. Its proper name is dicentra but it was also referred to as the 'bleeding heart.' She admired the elegant branches, which were lined with blossoms shaped like hearts with a single drop of blood dangling from the center. As she gazed upon it she put a delicate hand to her chest and a sad expression was slowly etched across her face. The bleeding heart dangling from the branch was a beautiful sight, but the thought of her heart broken from rejection didn't sit well with the kunoichi. She shook her head as if to shake the thought out of her mind. "I can't turn back now. If I don't tell Naruto-kun how I feel…I think I might…I think I might …die."

It was now midday and the afternoon sun was high in the sky. On the upper floor of a certain flower shop four beautiful kunoichi were making important plans.

"Ten-Ten, did you bring the Megumi CD?" Ino inquired of the female weapons expert.

"Oh, you know I did!" The young woman whipped it out of her pocket and put it in the player while Sakura and Ino gave Hinata a pep talk. They asked her if she had been practicing her singing and she said 'yes.'

"How about those moves we taught you?" Sakura asked with a serious expression. Hinata gave a quick nod. Sakura then gave Ten-Ten the signal to play the music. Hinata's voice started off a little shaky and nervous but by the second verse she looked like she had became a whole new woman. She held her head up with confidence as she moved her body to the raw rhythm of the song. She also got this look in her eyes that could drive a man crazy. A look that screamed ' if come get me you'll get everything you've ever wanted from a woman and more.' Her friends were stunned at how easily she gyrated her hips and threw in a flirty glance at just the right time in the song. After the song was over Hinata looked to the others to give her feedback on her performance. There was a moment of silence until Sakura spoke up.

"Hinata…if Naruto doesn't end up panting like a dog in heat after seeing that he's either totally gay or totally clueless."

"Wow, Hinata that was hot! The way you tossed your hair was really sexy!" Ten-Ten praised.

Ino slowly walked over to Hinata and gently patted her on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Hinata-chan. You are now officially one super sexy diva! The knuckle head won't be able to resist!" Hinata was beaming because of all the support form her friends. It boosted her confidence even more. "Well, Hinata-chan, it looks like you're ready for tomorrow night, my friend. Make sure to stop by here tomorrow before we go to the karaoke bar so we can get you dressed for the part. Between those moves, that voice, and your new outfit there's nothing that can stop you form bagging Uzumaki!" The girls started cheering and whooping in anticipation of what was to come.

On her way home Hinata stop to get something to eat. The closest eatery was the ramen stand so she decided to get some to hold her until she got home. She wasn't surprised to see the familiar head with messy blond hair bent over a bowl of hot ramen. She was actually hoping he would be there anyway. She stifled a laugh when he sat up straight with a loud slurp. He then let out a loud moan of pleasure that sounded a bit sensual, even almost orgasmic.

"Mmmmmmmm! Kami-sama, that was some goooood ramen!" he sighed. As he started on another bowl Hinata sat next to him with a smile. She saw him look over at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh, konnichiwa, Hinata-chan! Genki desu ka?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga responded as she placed her order. Naruto was a little curious about Hinata being there. He rarely saw her eat at a place like this.

"So, what brings you to such a fine establishment, Hinata-sama?' Naruto inquired in a fake snobbish manner. Hinata blushed at the use of such formal address from him. "Let me guess…the delicious food, right?"

"Well, yeah, I did stop in because I was hungry. But I was hoping to see you here too," came her quiet reply. Naruto's curiosity was peaked. He wondered why she was hoping to see him.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to the karaoke bar tomorrow night?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm going! That place is off the hook after sunset! I think most everybody we know will be there. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no real reason. I was just curious. I'll see you tomorrow might then. Ja matta, Naruto-kun."

"Ja ne!"

Hinata decided to get her ramen to go and slid off of the stool. She smiled to herself as she nibbled on her lunch on her way home. She blushed when she thought about how Naruto was going to see a whole other side of her. She squealed with excitement when she thought of her love seeing her looking sexy. That squeal got her some odd looks from some people who were walking down the same street as she was. She finished the rest of her ramen in a hurry and rushed the rest of the way home, her cheeks all rosy from embarrassment.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3: Letting the Sparks Fly**


	3. Letting the Sparks Fly

Fireworks

By LadyDetia

Chapter 3: Letting the Sparks Fly

It was the final day of the Harvest Festival and spirits were as high as the clouds. Drumming and singing could be heard all throughout the central hub of Konoha as people bustled through the streets. Merchants competed with the music by shouting out their wares to the public. Sparklers were the most popular items among the youth of the village. They knew enough to buy them now because they always run out so fast. The second most popular place to shop was Ino's family business, the local flower shop. The women had made it a tradition to adorn their hair with a single flower on this night. The most popular species was the lily. It was probably because the way petals flared out made the flower look like the result of an explosion of color. Well, almost like fireworks. After working for two hours straight, Ino's mother came to relieve her.

"Thank you for manning the counter, Ino-chan," her mother stated with a smile as she donned her apron.

"Doitashimashite, mama! It's not a problem!" Ino took off her apron, folded it and put it behind the counter.

"Oh, by the way, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan are waiting upstairs for you," her mother quickly added as she greeted another influx of customers. Ino simply nodded and smiled as she headed upstairs to her room, grabbing a flower on her way up.

When the tall kunoichi opened her door she saw Sakura, dressed to the nines in a bright red and gold kimono, helping Hinata with her hair. She had her hair up in a traditional looking, almost geisha like, up do. It wasn't as tight or elaborate as a geisha's, but having her hair up like that made her neck look longer and her face as regal as a queen.

"Looking good so far, Hinata-chan!" Ino complimented as she pulled her make-up case out of her vanity drawer. Sakura had just finished with Hinata's hair when Ino handed her a fresh cut lily. Sakura immediately understood the gesture and placed it Hinata's up-do right above her right ear, signifying her single status. Ino and Sakura wore their flowers above their left ear as a sign that they had significant others. The young women chatted about this and that as Ino put on the finishing touches of Hinata's make-up. It was subtle and not over done. She used a smoky color for her eye shadow giving Hinata's eyes an alluring appearance. She then finished the look with a touch of peach lipstick to match her kimono. Hinata wore a silk kimono that was a shade of orange that was so subtle it shone like the beginnings of a sunset. The kimono was not long like a traditional one, but stopped just past her knee. Ino suggested the length so it would allow more freedom of movement and give Naruto a good look at Hinata's sexy legs. A silvery lotus blossom was emblazoned on the back to provide and interesting view from all angles. The stargazer lily in her hair was a burst of bright orange with flecks of silver dancing down the center of each petal. Ino and Sakura let Hinata stand in front of a full-length mirror to get a look at herself.

"Hinata-chan…you look breathtaking!" Sakura gasped in delight, causing a smile to form on Hinata's lips.

"Man, that Naruto is going to be in trouble tonight! Looking this hot he might have to fight off the other guys just to get to you! It's too bad Ten-Ten couldn't be here, but she is performing with the other drummers. So, Hinata-chan, you ready to turn some heads and break some hearts?"

Hinata laughed. She didn't know anything about that, but she did know she wanted to catch her foxy boy tonight and keep him forever.

The trio spent the rest of the day hanging with their friends. Hinata smiled to herself when she noticed different young men looking at her. Some of them even had an almost hungry look in their eyes.

'Wow, I really must be looking good,' she thought to herself. In her own subtle way she made sure that Naruto also got a good look at her. She beamed when he told her that she looked really nice. He looked pretty damn good himself in his blue kimono covered with a pattern of white swirls and a pair of black pants. The kimono fit him kind of loose but it didn't hide this muscular build completely. Hinata wished she could bury her face in that manly chest of his right then and there, but she didn't want to scare the poor guy by being too aggressive too soon.

The sun was now setting which was a sign that more mature fun and games were about to begin in for the villagers. The karaoke bar was usually packed this time of year and this year was no exception. Fortunately the Hyuuga heiress was able to convince her father to reserve a private party room for her and her friends for this night. That gave everyone more room to move and watch each other without obstructing their view. Hiashi-sama was even kind enough to have the event catered. Hinata was glad because she didn't want a bunch of servers going in and out interrupting things.

It was just after sunset when every chunin and jonin that was invited showed up ready to party. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves as different people got up the courage to belt out some karaoke. Everyone laughed when Kiba sang along with his dog, Akamaru, who howled along with the music. Kiba laughed himself and took it all in stride. Hinata went around greeting the party guests, who complimented her hosting. One hour into the party Ten-Ten pulled the gracious hostess aside.

"Hinata-chan, I wanted to let you know you're up next! Don't be nervous, ok? You're gonna be great!" Hinata smiled, trying to mask her nervousness as she made her way to the stage. Her nervousness increased when she noticed the room had gotten quiet and all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath to help her relax after she saw her friends give her thumbs-up all around. She closed her eyes when the familiar base line filled the room. There were some cheers from those who recognized and loved this song as Hinata opened her mouth to sing.

_Hey, look at me boy as I speak the words_

_I can't deny anymore_

_No more tryin' to hide_

_The fact is that I really, really need you inside_

_I don't think you realize what you're doin' to me_

_I think I'm losing my mind_

_Looks like I'm crazy in love with you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_I want to give my all to you, body and soul_

_Looks like I'm crazy in love with you_

_Don't look away cuz I'm not through_

_The fire in my heart is takin' it's toll_

As she continued to sing she got bolder and moved like a graceful cat on the prowl down from the stage. The way she was walking got a lot of cheers from the guys to the chagrin of some of the ladies. Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten weren't worried though because they knew who Hinata was showing off for. It was made pretty obvious once she stood in front of a surprised Uzumaki and slowly straddled his lap by the second verse. Once she sat down facing him, her face mere inches from his, his eyes were wide in shock.

_Whether gentle or rough_

_I'll make it so you can't get enough_

_Of the two of us makin' love day and night_

_I just can't help myself_

_I don't want nobody else_

_Put those other girls on the shelf and hold me tight_

As she sang the word 'tight' she gently squeezed her thighs together causing an immediate physical response from Naruto. A crimson flush spread across his face as she hoped to God that Hinata didn't feel his growing excitement.

_I only want to please you and never let you go_

_Touch, taste me, love me _

_Do what you want cuz I'm all yours_

There was a brief yet dramatic break in the music when Hinata did something that shocked everyone and even surprised her. She hadn't planned it ahead of time, but she got so into the music she didn't realize what she had done for a brief second. The moment only took two seconds but the effect sent a wave of excitement throughout the bodies of both shinobi. Hinata had leaned forward to give Naruto the tiniest lick across his lips. It was that fast but that brief action lit a fire in Naruto that he had never felt before. Just that fast, Hinata got up from his lap to finish the song.

_Looks like I'm crazy in love with you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_I want to give my all to you, body and soul_

_Looks like I'm crazy in love with you_

_Don't look away cuz I'm not through_

_The fire in my heart is takin' it's toll_

Hinata finished the song with a sensual sigh; her eyes half closed with the tiniest, almost devious smile on her lips. The party guests were going crazy cheering for Hinata's performance. Some of the cheering was mixed with catcalls from some of the guys. Hinata's three girlfriends ran up to her to tell her how proud they were that she gave such a smashing performance.

"I didn't think you would give him that super naughty kiss like that though," Sakura commented with a huge grin.

"It surprised me too. It kind of just happened," Hinata responded, reverting to her normally quiet tone. While all this was going on a still totally stunned Naruto sat in his seat with a hand to his lips. When he finally came to himself he decided that he and Hinata needed to have a little talk…alone.

Next: Chapter 4- Three-Two-One…BOOM!

**Author's note: The lyrics to "Crazy in Love with You" are original and written by me. I write and record songs so it may appear on a future album. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, Review!!!! If I get at least 15 total the next chapter will be very, very sexy indeed. Thank you for all the reviews I'm gotten so far.**


	4. ThreeTwoOneBOOM!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, especially ****xo4evagurlxo**** and my buddy Seth! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so much! Now for some lemony goodness!**

Fireworks

By LadyDetia

Chapter 4: Three…Two…One…BOOM! (San…Ni…Ichi…BOOM!)

Hyuuga Hinata's rousing karaoke performance was really causing a stir at the party. While everyone else at the party was giving her positive feedback, a lone, golden haired ninja sat watching the scene. His face was still a little red and he could feel his heart still pounding in his chest from excitement. As he watched the others he couldn't help but ponder if this girl…no, this _woman…_could be the same shy, quiet girl who had become one of his most cherished friends over time. He wasn't used to seeing her act so out of character but part of him couldn't help but crave more of it from her. Naruto was suddenly thrust from his ponderings by a heavy hand slapping against his back.

"My, my…I never would have thought I'd see it in all my born days," mused a very tall man with long, wild silvery hair. "Watch out boy. She'll make a man of you yet before you know it!" he commented with a wink and perverted grin.

"Who asked for your opinion, Ero-Senin (perverted sage)?" Uzumaki responded with an annoyed glare. He didn't like the fact that his former trainer interrupted his thoughts about the beautiful woman who just moments before had been sitting on his lap. When he looked back up he saw Hinata had quite a few fan boys standing around her. "Geez, even Kakashi-sensei is in her face!" Naruto snorted with a pout.

Hinata had since gone back to hosting the party when she saw an arm pushing through her crowd of admirers. She then saw a shoulder followed by a familiar tan face, which had a strange expression. Hinata just stared as Naruto pushed the other guys aside then took hold of her upper arm.

"Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you…in private." Hinata's eyebrows knit together when she heard the tension in his voice. Between his voice and the expression on his face she felt like something was wrong. _"Is Naruto…angry?" _she wondered. She quickly said goodbye to the newly founded Hinata Sexy Diva Fan Club, much to the disappointment of the guys, as Naruto took her by the arm and nearly dragged her outside the bar. Once outside in the crisp autumn air, Hinata pulled from Naruto's grip.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you looking like that?"

"Nothing's wrong. Walk with me, Hinata-chan."

As they walked through the mostly deserted streets Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto noting the intense look in his eyes. When they got to an alleyway Naruto leapt high landing on a rooftop. Hinata followed suit. The two shinobi leapt from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally startling revelers who were celebrating on the rooftop so they could get a good view of the fireworks display. Other people they passed were occupied with more amorous dealings in the shadows. Minutes later they landed on top of a familiar rundown building. Naruto stopped on top of his apartment, took off his kimono and laid it down flat.

"Sit," he stated pointing to the article of clothing, which he had laid out like a small blanket. Hinata silently obeyed and sat down on the garment. She shifted uneasily as the blond sat down beside her. He was actually laying on his side with a hand propping up his head. For a few brief moments he just looked at her before wiping his other hand across his nose.

"That was quite a performance you put on at the party, Hinata-chan," he complimented in a serious tone.

"Oh, domo arigatou, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you liked it."

"Like is such a weak word. I actually loved it. You were really hot, Hinata-chan," he continued in his still serious tone as a blush began to creep across Hinata's face. "I have one question, though. What were you trying to accomplish?" Hinata glance at the still serious looking young man then quickly looked away. She struggled to find the right words to say.

"Umm…well…I was hoping that the song would let you know how I really feel about you."

"And how is that, Hinata-chan?" She flinched when she felt him sit up next to her. Her hands were starting to shake now. _Why is he looking so serious? _She asked herself. _Is he about to tell me that he only wants to be friends? _Hinata started to panic. She couldn't bear for her beloved Naruto to break her heart. She was called out of her thoughts when she heard her name. "Hinata…look at me." She slowly turned to face him. She couldn't help but find herself falling into those blue eyes which were filled with…could it be tenderness?

"Naruto-kun…I…" her words caught in her throat and she felt like she was going to choke.

"Hinata, I know. I've known for quite some time. I just want you…no, I _need_ to hear you say it, please." She heard pleading in his voice and she felt a tightness grip her heart. _He knew? So he was just waiting patiently for me to tell him?_

"Naruto, I love you and I want you to love me back!" she cried out, her voice quaking. "I'm so sorry I didn't say something sooner! Please forgive me! Forgive me!" She gasped when she felt strong arms embrace her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't let you know how precious you are to me. I forgive you, so will you forgive me?" Naruto felt so warm and his lips were mere centimeters from her ear. Hinata barely noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been overcome with such a feeling of relief. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted from her heart. "Naruto, yes, I forgive you. I love you too much not to." She broke from the embrace and looked straight into her true love's face. He was smiling that beautiful smile she had always loved. Both of their heads turned skyward when they heard a loud BOOM followed by a crackling sound.

"The fireworks have started…" Hinata's attention went back to Naruto when she felt a tiny kiss on her jaw line. He turned her face back to his then slowly slid his tongue across her lip. They didn't even notice when the explosion that whizzed above them blossomed into the shape of a heart, which was then 'pierced' by another light shaped like an arrow. Naruto leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear in a voice that was low and rough as a smile played across his lips.

"You know I'm going to have to pay you back for making my face turn red in front of our friends."

Hinata began to quiver with excitement as her breath began to quicken. He slowly ran his tongue along her jaw line until he was suckling her left ear. He removed the flower from behind her right ear and laid it aside.

"The way you danced got a lot thoughts running through my mind. Want me to share them with you, my Hinata?"

The young woman shuddered when she heard him call her his, which made her giggle with a mixture of joy and nervousness. She then answered his question by leaning into his shoulder to kiss him then gave him a playful nip on the neck.

"You weren't the only one having thoughts, my Naruto." Her voice was still soft but the timid tone had slipped way to be replaced by a more alluring one. The two teens truly tasted each other for the first time as Naruto reached up to loosen Hinata hair. For a blissful moment they shared one breath as they gave into long held back feelings of passion. Sparkling embers showered down on them from above as Naruto laid his love on her back and pulled on the belt of her kimono, which caused it to loosen but not open up completely. Hinata gasped as he buried his face in the folds of her clothing. He then sat up slightly and pulled her belt with his teeth causing her creamy flesh to be exposed. He took a moment to take in the sight of her lacey white panties and her lack of a bra. The young woman shivered more from the excitement of being exposed than from the slight chill in the air. The blond shinobi then wordlessly leaned down to gently suckle on her left nipple then blow his warm breath across it, causing it to stiffen into a pink nub. He then went to work on the right while flicking his thumb back and forth over the left. Hinata pressed a trembling hand to the back of his head snaking the other one around his back. Her head swam as she watched him press her bosom together bringing her nipples close enough for him to take both into his mouth at the same time. With a whimper Hinata lifted her knee, which pressed against Naruto's obvious arousal. He let out a soft grunt as he gently grinded against her knee. He then sat up abruptly and Hinata again found herself trapped in his gaze. He then lay beside her to play with her indigo locks and kiss her cheek as he traced his fingers ever so lightly across her belly. Hinata felt her skin tingle under his touch, his finger tips sending tiny electric jolts down her stomach all the way down to her toes. She then realized that he was releasing tiny amounts of chakra from his fingertips. He kissed her full in the mouth as he reached into her panties and slid two of those same chakra infused fingertips inside of her. He pushed further and further into her until he met some resistance then paused.

"Hinata-chan, do you truly want to be mine and only mine?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun! More than anything thing!" Hinata managed to pant out. Naruto nodded then released a small burst of chakra, which painlessly broke her hymen. He then pulled out his glistening fingers and put them to his mouth for a taste as he silently thanked Jiraiya for his perverted side lessons during his training. He was taken by surprise when Hinata reached up and pulled his hand to her own mouth and began to lick his fingers clean. _This girl is just full of surprises tonight! _She then reached down to tug at his pants. Naruto chuckled at her eagerness as he sat up and took hold of her panties. He leaned over to blow off some lingering embers that had landed on her pretty lace panties before sliding them down her thighs. Hinata watched as Naruto opened his slacks with one hand and exposed himself with the other. Her heart pounded in anticipation as she stared at him in awe as the fireworks continued to explode all around then, causing colors to dance across both their bodies. He got that serious look on his face again as he rubbed the tip up and down to get it covered with Hinata's juices. He then pushed the head in before lying down on top of her. The alabaster skinned beauty let out a soft moan as she felt him filling her up. Although she was still tight she felt no pain because Naruto was kind enough to break the barrier before hand.

The fireworks display had reached the finale, drowning out the cries of two lovers giving themselves to each other body and soul. Naruto growled like an animal against Hinata's neck as he released his essence into his sweet Hinata as she called out his name so loud she could even be heard over the loud boom of the explosions. Naruto then slid out of her to lie by her side, pulling his precious lover close to him.

"Koibito," Naruto whispered, "it's all right for you to tease me, just don't do it in front of our friends or I'm going to have to fuck you senseless." Hinata faced him to see that adorable foxy grin and chuckled.

"And how is that supposed to discourage me, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm not trying to discourage you," he mumbled into her ear. "Just know that you've been warned."

Hinata giggled and gave him a tender kiss as the last of the embers lighted on their sweaty skin.

**End…**


	5. Epilogue

Fireworks

By LadyDetia

Epilogue

The fireworks display was over and the revelers at the karaoke bar prepared to go home. One by one, or even two by two, the chunin and jonin hopped down from the roof . As everyone was bidding each other good night Sakura looked around to see if she could spot one of her friends.

"Hey, have you seen Hinata?"

"Last I saw her she ran off with Naruto," Ino answered with a knowing smile. Sakura suddenly looked very happy too.

"I wonder…" Her voice trailed off as her boyfriend, Shino, came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She giggled when his goatee tickled her cheek.

"I'm sure Hinata's ok," Shino reassured his beloved. "But if you still want to check on her I have an idea where they went." Sakura nodded in understanding as he whispered in her ear. Sakura decided to head for that destination and Shino thought nothing of tagging along. When they got to Naruto's apartment, Sakura knocked on the door. There was no answer so Sakura started to knock again when a yellow, blue and black blur landed next to her. She didn't act surprised as she turned towards the blond shinobi leaning against the door frame with his hands resting on top of his head.

"Yo, Sakura-chan. What brings you here this time of night."

"Hey, knucklehead," Sakura greeted casually. "I just stopped by to find out if you've seen Hinata. She missed the rest of the party and the fireworks."

Before Naruto could answer someone else dropped down from the roof. It was a very happy looking Hinata with her hair down and a stargazer lily behind her left ear.

"Thank you for the concern, Sakura-chan, but I didn't miss anything, really." Sakura looked at Hinata then over to Naruto who now had a stupid-looking grin on his face. Hinata then turned to Naruto and bowed politely. "Thank you so much for such an enjoyable evening, Naruto-kun. I must leave now."

"Don't you want me to walk you home?" he asked in a very disappointed tone.

"It's all right, I'll be fine."

"Shino and I will walk Hinata home, if that's ok with you, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Hinata began to walk away when she stopped. She turned back to see a very hurt looking Naruto. "On second thought, Sakura, I think I'll let Naruto-kun walk me home." He then looked happy as a kid in a candy store, or an Uzumaki at a ramen stand. The two ninja took the faster route over the rooftops until they made it to Hinata's bedroom window. After climbing in she turned to give her lover a goodnight kiss that was full of promises of future encounters, breaking it off in case someone noticed that she wasn't alone in her room. Once Naruto had made it back home he reached into the pocket of his kimono to pullout something soft , lacey, and white. He breathed in the lovely scent as he reminisced about the special time he had spent with Hinata. Before long he fell asleep with Hinata's panties laying over his face, ensuring very pleasant dreams until morning.


	6. Special Announcement

I finally finished recording "Crazy In Love With You." Leave a review if you like. You can also e-mail me your comments. Enjoy the song! For those of you having trouble with the link, go to my profile and click on the link to my site. It'll take you straight to my music site. http:// www. acidplanet. com/ artist.asp?PID978793&t3943


End file.
